


Switch

by thankyouturtle



Category: Batgirl (Comic), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Gen, Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-09
Updated: 2010-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thankyouturtle/pseuds/thankyouturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cass gave <i>her</i> costume away. This only seems fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch

"Purple isn't really your colour," Steph says critically. Cass doesn't reply, but bends down to readjust one of her boots. "OK, you got me. Purple isn't really anyone's colour. But it's weird, seeing someone else dressed up as me, you know?"

That gets a reaction from Cass. She reaches up and removes her mask, and treats Steph to the full intensity of her glare. "And you don't think... it's hard for me? To see you dressed... in the costume that I could be wearing? If things had worked out differently?" _If Bruce hadn't died_ is the bit that she doesn't say, but Steph hears it all the same, and suddenly feels ashamed.

"You could still be Batgirl," she says helplessly. "I mean, it makes sense, really. It's not- I'm not- I have-" _I've still got my own family_. She can't quite say it, not out loud. _You need to belong to the Waynes more than I do_.

"What I need is to be able to work by myself," Cass' voice is steady. "Not to have Oracle... constantly in my ear. Not to have to feel like I'm proving... myself, still. I've proven myself. I can... operate alone." Steph's face falls before she can help herself. It was stupid, after all, to think that Cass had had some kind of reason for coming to see her beyond business. And Cass notices, of course. "Not alone, then," she corrects herself, "But independently." Steph grins. "So the next... time you get yourself into trouble you can count... on me to pull you out of it," Cass finishes, and Steph's glee turn to indignation.

"You just watch yourself - Spoiler. I might not be there to rescue _you_ when _you_ get into trouble."

"That will... be the day."

There's a crackle in Steph's ear, and she gives Cass a shark's grin. "O says there's a robbery happening, three block from here. I'll race you-" and Cass is gone before Steph even finishes her sentence. "Cheater!" she yells at Cass' back, but she can hear her friend laughing, and the smile doesn't leave her face.


End file.
